


My Knight in shining Jeresy

by PunchABee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchABee/pseuds/PunchABee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is trying to beat the heat when he hears Freya screaming down by the old lake. He has to save her even if it's hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight in shining Jeresy

It was hot out, very hot out. Merlin thought it had to be at least 1000 degrees. He checked his phone and saw that no it was only 98. But 98 in the humid it of Camelot was like 1000. With the air conditioning broken and Gaius house and school being filled with people. He had now way to cool down. Well he could ask his boyfriend if he could come over. But every time he want over to Arthur's he just ended up sweating even more.

Just as Merlin was beginning to lose himself in thought Arthur snuck up behind him. Kissing him softly on the neck. "How was you day love?"

"Hot. This heat wave has to break soon right."

"You could always come over and hang out. I have a pool and ac."

"I never get a chance to swim. I take of my shirt and you take of my pants."

"Sorry you're just so tempting Mer."

"I told you to stop calling me that you-"

"Are we interrupting something", Gwaine shouted the others following close behind him. 

"Yes you are I was just inviting Merlin over."

"Nope not happening. I always leave your house sweating more then when I arrived. I think I'll go down to the lake and swim with Freya."

"Oh! Looks like your not getting any tonight Arthur my boy." Gwaine shouted before Elyan slapped the back of his head. "Ow hey jerk."

Merlin just laughed softly and smiled. He found it odd sometimes that he was best friends with the best looking boys in school. Who all just happened to play on the football team. He wasn't a jock so to most people he shouldn't hang around them, but Arthur didn't care. He loved Merlin and wanted him around. Plus Lancelot was one of his oldest friends.

"Text me later will ya?" The blonde shouted as he was dragged away. 

"Of course now go have fun."

Merlin didn't have a car like Arthur did so he walked everywhere. Which in this heat wasn't so much fun. But he tried to focus of other things like his music. His headphones were blaring some amazing classic rock. Which was jst making him want to dance around. Trying to beat this heat wave may kill him. By the time he reached the lake he was drenched in sweat. Tired and just all around sore, but at least now he could cool down.

"Leave me alone", a female voice shouted. Merlin knew that voice it was Freya.

He ran over as her shouts grew louder. "Hey leave her alone", he shouted as he came into the clearing. There were five rather large boy standing around. Two of which were standing far to close to Freya. 

"Who are you?", the tallest one said. The two around Freya moved away heading toward him.

"My name is Merlin, and that is my friend you're messing with. Leave her alone you half wits she not bothering you."

"You think the best way to ask us for something is to insult us."

"No", Merlin said glaring at the man who was now only a foot away from him."If I was asking I would have said please ass hat. I'm telling you and your dirty friends to back off her. Or I'll make you wish you had."

They laughed at him, and with good reason. They were tall and muscular plus they out numbered him. Merlin wouldn't go down without a fight though. Even if he wasn't suppose to know magic he would to protect his friends. He couldn't care less at this point who saw as long as Freya was alright. 

The leader walked closer and before he could even blink punched Merlin in the gut. He heard Freya scream as he went down. After that he felt a series of kicks in the same spot. He was hoisted up by two guy who held him still while the leader rummaged through his pockets taking things. 

Just then like some kind of angel he heard a painfully familiar voice "Let him go now!" Arthur was there with all his friends even Gwen. They rushed the men beating them to an almost bloody pulp. Gwen ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"You idiot what would have happen to you if training ran longer."

"I would have used magic."

Gwen looked pissed after those words left his mouth. "Shut up I'm gonna have Arthur take you to the hospital then home. No spells do you understand me. His father is mayor god only knows what he could have down to you."

"I know Gwen I just couldn't stand by and watch Freya get hurt."

"Well Arthur and I couldn't stand to lose you. How can you protect him if you're locked up in one of those anti-magic camps. For now you have to keep this hidden Merlin." 

Gwaine and Leon walked over to check on him. "You okay Merlin", Leon said with a soft smile.

"Yeah gonna be just fine unlike those idiots."

"Don't go rushing into a fight like that on your own Merlin you could've gotten killed. The Arthur would me too depressed to play in the finials."

"Shut up Gwaine", Lancelot said as he jogged over. "Come on we need to take Freya home she looks shaken up, and Arthur doesn't want her walking."

Gwaine followed Lancelot and Leon out of the clearing. Gwen left with Elyan a few minutes later. Arthur waited around until the thugs ran off before coming to check on him. 

"You bloody idiot what were you thinking."

"Is that all anyone can say is 'Merlin you shut an idiot'. I just wanted her to be safe."

"You should have called me or Gwen. Anyone else Merlin don't go rushing into a fight out numbered like that. I can't lose you I'd go crazy. I swear on my mother grave I'd use magic to bring you back if I had too."

Merlin's eyes went wide as Arthur spoke. "I love you more then I fear my father. I would give up everything I have, everything I am for you."

"I love you too", Merlin whispered as Arthur kissed him softly on the cheek. "I love you so much Arthur Pendragon"

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send me prompt feel free too. Tumblr username bees-on-the-impala


End file.
